Sniper
by I Saw Shino's Face
Summary: Kaname Hagiri was a typical rebellious kid, against the world. He possessed a hidden hatred for everything. When he encounters Shinobu Sensui, he wants justice from the humans that have shunned him.
1. You hit my bike

LL A.K.: Hello, everybody! I finally decided to work on the Sniper and Sea Man projects!

Falcon: Probably because you were reminded when you checked Wind Kitty's profile for her update info.

LL A.K.: Yep! Okay, then, angsty, dramatic, homicidal Sniper is the subject today. For some reason he's less appreciated than Mitarai.

Falcon: Yeah, and don't ask for Shounen-ai, we just won't do it, unless its Itsuki and Sensui.

LL A.K.: Because that's actually kinda cute and true. But we won't pair Mitarai and Hagiri together.

Falcon: There will most likely be Itsuki and Sensui, because…um…

LL A.K.: They're in here.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere:** Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho, you people should know that by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the back of the classroom, listening to the teacher from a distance. She was saying something about health and it had the rest of the class laughing incredibly loud. They were an annoying bunch, but I just stared at the board, past them all. Our uniforms were the only thing that made us slightly similar, but personalities outshone the black shirts. I couldn't bear to be in the front of the class, that's where the nerds sat. And on opposite walls were the preps, divided, smiling at each other then instantly turning to make snide comments about each other. In the center, were the people on sports teams, band members, and so on. The back, however, consisted of three would-be Goths that kept to themselves. Naturally, it forced me to sit next to prep group number one. A group of people who only cared about what their boyfriend/girlfriend was wearing out of school, how much louder could they smack their gum, and of course: how they got to school.

"So, Kaname"—

"Hagiri."

"Oh, right. You like being called by your last name." It was some girl, Ami, and her friends were looking intently at me. "So, I heard you got a new bike."

"I quit BMX." I muttered dismissively. "By 'bike' your little friends mean motorcycle."

She looked like she was about to faint. "Really? A motorcycle? Could you give me a ride after my cheerleading practice today?"

"Already promised someone else." Well, that was the biggest damn lie ever, next to 'There's not going to be any alcohol at the party.'

She seemed to turn slightly red, but it was hard to tell, she had so much makeup on. "Oh, okay. Mind if I ask who?"

Ah, a personal favorite of mine; slit your friend's throat so you can get what they have. Too bad no one had a ride with me.

I fought to think of a name. "Sara."

"Sara that goes out with Koro's cousin?"

"I guess."

She quickly turned to her friends and began whispering feverishly.

I stole a glance at the clock. Almost twelve twenty. About time, since I was starving. I turned my gaze to the board, definitions and questions, read. Boring work, but it's not like there's going to be anything interesting in this health class. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote it all down, then crammed the paper into my pocket.

Then, the bell rang. I got up, taking my time, so that I wouldn't be forced into the stampede of students. In the cafeteria, it was plain that the bell would ring before I could get the chance to even eat lunch. The line was insanely long, and they were running out of food fast. I'd once again be forced to go to McDonalds. And there was always a line there! Dammit, that means I'll have to eat at home, and I don't even have the patience for ramen noodles.

"Hey, Hagiri! Over here!" I turned to look. It was Ivan and Surtake. The only two at the school I could manage being around. I rolled my eyes and walked to the table and sat down.

"So, no lunch again?" Surtake asked.

I looked at him briefly, then swiped his burger and took a bite out of it. "I do now."

His burnt red hair fell in his face as shook his head. "Honestly, Hagiri, I woulda given you half."

"But the satisfaction of a stolen meal, in its entirety, tastes much better." I took another bite.

Ivan just looked past us in a daze, and then suddenly snapped back to life. "Hey look, it's Anna… with her friends, though." He sighed. "Jeez, they're like a bunch of damn guard dogs with her."

He finally got my attention, after I nearly gagged on soda. "Funny, I thought you were talking about my sister."

"I was."

Surtake's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? You don't date your friend's siblings or cousins! It's a rule!"

"I thought we didn't go by their rules." Ivan half smirked.

"We keep that one." I muttered.

Ivan looked at me pleadingly. "Oh, c'mon, Hagiri, please?"

Surtake shook his head and said sagely, "After you get past a girl's friends, you must face the challenge of her psychotic brother."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Nothing!"

I sighed with disgust and left, sick of those two.

-----------------------------------

I walked into the school parking lot, twirling my keys around my finger aimlessly. I had only had my bike for about three days, after saving money since I was roughly eleven. My parents wouldn't buy me hardly anything because I had all that money, in cash, in my room. While all the kids in middle school were talking about their newest video games and movies they went to see, I had hardly any new games or movies, except the ones my grandparents had bought, and they were scolded by my parents for it. But, my dad died, and then the family decided to bind together a little more.

Isn't life great? Wait till someone dies to forgive.

I got on the bike, flipped the kickstand, and jammed the key into the ignition and turned. I had a helmet, but I didn't bother to put it on, I was a reckless person.

I drove out of the parking lot, and stopped at the sign, which was out of character for me, I can't picture myself as a law-abiding teen.

Do those even exist?

"Hey, Kaname!" Ami walked up to me. "Turns out practice was cancelled, can I get a ride now?" She smiled, making me nauseous.

_Let's see, Kaname, if you do, there's a slight chance she might try to make you her trophy-boy, if you don't, she'll spread rumors all over the school about you, beginning with 'gets all his clothes from Goodwill', and eventually advance to 'gay'. _

I hate people and these social webs.

"Sure, I guess." She got on behind me, put on the helmet, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

**_VRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I took off. If I was forced to give her a ride, she might as well suffer. I started weaving through traffic, and slowed down only when I caught sight of a light up ahead, along with a cop. When the bike came to a complete stop, Ami lifted up the visor and I saw her wide blue eyes in the mirror.

"Are you crazy?!" She stammered nervously. "You nearly hit that semi back there!"

"That's nice." I said dismissively. "So, you're getting off at your house, right?" I moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yeah, how about you?"

Well, she knew where I lived, so, where could she never find me?

"My house." Great, now her and the cult of pink she belonged to would stalk me. Quick, add something else! "Probably going to go to sleep."

"Oh."

I looked up. Thank god, green light! I turned into my neighborhood and the tires screamed in the process. I drove down the street much slower than I was going earlier, and pulled into the driveway of a house that was painted a pale yellow.

I saw her take off the helmet in the mirror, her eyes locked with mine. Another thing I learned from being so stoic, girls like her will try to talk you into 'going in their house for a minute'. I moved my gaze to her house.

"You getting off or not?" I said gruffly, patience wearing thin.

"Thanks for the ride." She suddenly had a purr in her voice. "Wanna come in for a minute? No one's home." She put her head on my shoulder.

I turned my head slowly to look at her in the eyes. "Slut." I shoved her off the bike and turned the bike in her driveway, and sped off, leaving lovely tire tracks on her lawn, and the helmet spun in a circle beside her.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

------------------------------------------

I drove right past my house, making sure the engine was insanely loud and that my mom and sister could hear it. I turned the corner and stopped as a swarm of cars went past me like one of those trails of ants, it never seemed to end. I rested my head on the handlebars lazily for a moment. People were so stupid and greedy. If they didn't want money, they wanted to have the best mate. It was like they were a bunch of animals. Maybe they were, and I was just about the only one who realized it. It sometimes stunned me how humans were at the top of the food chain; hell, maybe we weren't, maybe there was some animal or something that's just letting us think that.

I brought my head back up and pulled out of the street.

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

---------------------------------------------

"You hit him." A man's voice said.

"You were foolish enough to trust me with the truck." Another man, with a oddly gentle voice responded to the other.

"You hit one of them. Heh, it seems almost deliberate."

"If I did it on purpose, Mr. Sensui, he would've been killed."

I opened my eyes slowly. There was a white ceiling above me, plain and boring.

"I think you woke him up, Itsuki."

"Why is it you continue accusing me?"

I sat up, my shoulder was numb with pain. Sitting in chairs near the couch I was on were two young men. Older than me, but young enough to have been maybe in college or near the end of it. One of them had black hair that was slicked back and had a strand that was slightly twisted and hung in front of his forehead. He had a purple dot on his forehead, and was kind of tanned. He had on a grey sweatshirt and black pants. His intense blue eyes looked at me with interest. The other, had turquoise hair that stopped just past his shoulders and he was pale, with yellow eyes and he wore white pants, a red shirt, and some white shirt-like thing over the red, along with a yellow sash around his waist.

"Where am I?" I asked, observing the room. At least there was nothing that could be used for torture, no guillotines, maces, or axes.

I should quit watching TV movies so much.

"My apartment. One of us decided to pull out at an inconvenient time."

"You hit…my bike." I said, halfway in disbelief.

The man with black hair smiled. "Actually, Mr. Itsuki hit you."

The blue-green haired one sighed. "I do apologize."

Yeah, well guess what, stupid, you didn't spend most of your childhood trying to afford a bike.

"So, do you have a name?" I asked the other man.

"Shinobu Sensui. You have a name as well, I hope."

"Kaname Hagiri." I looked at my gloves. At least they were intact. "So, how far is it to get back to Syngoku Park?" I asked.

"Not too far. You could walk, but it would be dark by the time you got halfway." Sensui said.

"Dark?" I looked out his sliding glass door, the sun was beginning to set. "What time is it now?"

"Six forty-seven." Itsuki said, eyes closed.

Damn. If it would be dark by the time I got home, my mom wouldn't let me in the house. I found that out the hard way.

"You're welcome to stay here for now. We were just about to watch a movie." Sensui said, holding a tape.

"Ever heard of DVDs?"

"It's not on DVD."

Okay, I don't know if I want to watch this movie anymore. "What's it called?"

A sly smirk crept on his face. "Chapter Black. Art film."

Art film? Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

He pushed the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

TBC...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: Well, how was that?

Falcon: I dunno.

LL A.K.: Just tell them.

Falcon: R&R!


	2. Nearsuicidal blondie

LL A.K.: Hi everyone! I hope this is going okay with everyone, especially everyone reading all my stories.

Falcon: Don't you have anything better to do other than read all her updates?

LL A.K.: Of course they don't. I'm surprised that several of the readers from ITSOPAW read this and the Yana/Botan fic.

Falcon: You're still crazy for making that one.

LL A.K.: I like Yana, and Botan. They're both funny, so having Yana in disguise date Botan is fun.

Falcon: Whatever. Cue the Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere.

**Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho, they own volume 2 of Bleach, though, and would appreciate it if Barnes and Noble would get the first one back in stock.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"What the hell?" I said, staring at the tape. "Auschwitz? How could there be footage of this?"

Then, the tape cut to something else. Some monster with feathers and a beak was being ground through two giant gears, screaming.

It switched again, three girls, with horns and large ears, naked, huddled together, cowering before the man looming over them.

"What is this?" I asked, "What are those things?" I had an idea, but I didn't want to admit it. The footage was so horrible, but I couldn't pry my eyes from it, like it was hypnotic, addictive, as if it was supposed to tell me something but I wouldn't get to know what until the end of the tape.

"Demons. And humans, some are just too mutilated to tell."

"Demons?" I said, dazed.

"Shh." Itsuki said, "Shinobu, tell him later."

I don't know why he was so eager to see what was next on the tape; the inspiration behind Hannibal was having his, erm, lunch, while it was still living.

"You can see the rest later, Itsuki. Besides, you're already seen it countless times." Sensui took the tape out of the VCR. He turned to look at me. "Your opinion?"

I blinked. "My opinion? There are some psychos around here." I stared at the television, as if the tape was still playing. "So, demons, huh?"

"Yes, demons, being ruthlessly murdered, violated, all for the entertainment of humans."

"They aren't evil, twisted monsters, then?"

Itsuki's reflection in the TV frowned slightly. "Some are, but the rest are actually just trying to live in peace, with no desire to harm anyone."

A flame seemed to well up inside me. They did nothing to hurt the humans? But then— then they were killed for no reason!

"It's interesting, too." Sensui spoke. "The demons are trying to break the barrier that divides their world and ours." He turned to look at me. "They want to avenge their fallen brethren."

I nodded. I'd go after the humans too, if I were them. They didn't do anything to deserve it. They just wanted to live, and be left alone. Heh, sounds kind of like me.

"It turns out that some people were… chosen, if you will… to aid the demons." Sensui's face formed a tiny smile. "They are so desperate for vengeance that they have given humans they found similar to them powers."

"Powers?"

The smile slowly made itself more evident. "Yes, powers. And it seems that you are one of the chosen."

I suddenly felt cold and my hands turned ten shades paler. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"It's true. It just hasn't been awakened yet. You will need to establish a territory first, once your power awakens."

"What kind of power?" I asked.

I believed him. What the hell was wrong with me?

"It depends on your own personality, things you are good at." He said calmly. "I believe yours revolves around aim."

Aim? Okay, that's weird. I had a habit of throwing playing cards, embedding them in tree bark, I played darts and stuff like that, and even owned a gun. But how could he know that? My mom didn't even know that!

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know these things. I've already met a glutton and an arcade addict. One eats, another enters video games."

"Seems a little far-fetched."

"Does it?" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a marble. "Here." He placed it in my hand. "Now, you see that building over there?" He pointed out the glass door. "The man who lives on that corner of the top floor has murdered his girlfriend, but our corrupt government lets him live, all because of his money. No one will do anything to save all these people, as long as you have enough money, you can get away with— huh?"

He stopped when he saw me raise my arm up, splayed my fingers apart, with the marble rested in my palm. I raised my other hand up to it, and flicked the marble. It shot through the glass, and went all the way to the other building.

Where you could hear the man's screams.

-

"Kaname, where were you yesterday?" My mom asked, she had just opened the door and was looking at me like I grew an extra head. She didn't look too worried, more like she was just ticked.

She moved just enough for me to get in. I brushed past her, making my way to the stairs. I'd kill for a shower.

"Are you going to answer me?" She said, sounding angrier. I was fighting the urge to continue up the stairs and ignore her.

"For your information, I got hit by a truck, my bike's totaled, and I stayed at the house of the guy that hit me who lives across town."

"You should've called."

Thanks for your concern, mom; yes, I am uninjured. No, the brain damage isn't permanent. Jeez, woman, ever heard of caring?

"Next time you don't come home, you can stay out." She said bluntly.

"Yes, master." I muttered quietly.

"What's that, Kaname?"

I shook my head and let out a low chuckle. It was sad how they all act, animals that would eat their own young if they were starving enough. That's what they were.

Hold up, why am I talking like that? 'They?' Humans. That's what 'they' meant. It meant humans. But aren't I human? I observe everyone else like I'm not. I watch them like hyenas at a zoo, they exist at a safe distance, I don't have to interact with them unless I throw myself to them; so that they can feed on me, drain me of every little thing I consider valuable and keep it for their own entertainment.

"Hey, you're back."

I looked up, shaking out my thoughts. It was Anna. She looked… troubled. Like something was nagging at her.

"Yeah, I realized all my stuff's here and decided to come back."

She didn't think it was funny. "Is there something wrong?"

Well, that question came from nowhere. "I got hit by a truck and my bike no longer exists. I'd say something's wrong."

"That's not what I mean."

I walked up the rest of the stairs, walking past her. "Reading minds now, Anna?"

She smiled. "No, I must be imagining things." And with that, she walked downstairs. I shook my head and continued into my room, and shut the door. I threw myself onto the bed, instantly regretting it as a pain shot through my side. I winced for a moment, then reached over and turned on my TV.

-"officials say that Yutako was dead when they entered his apartment, with a cleanly made hole on opposite windows, suggesting that he was shot. Yutako was accused of murdering his girlfriend, Jia Noratuma, who was found shot dead in her own apartment." The newswoman said. "Federal officials believe that the case runs deeper." Then, then screen cut to a man.

"We believe that it's possible that these two cases aren't coincidence. We are under the suspicion that a sniper was responsible for their deaths, and hope that anyone with information would please come forward."

My heart seemed to stop. It was the same man that Sensui was talking about the night before. The one I had shot the marble at. But we were so far away, there was no way that I could've— oh, god, I did it. That tape, it had made me angry, and then Sensui mentioned that man… I flicked that stupid marble far enough and strong enough for it to kill someone! And it didn't just hit the temple, it went through his skull! How the hell could that be possible?

_"I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams…" _I jumped. Oh, it was just my phone.

I picked up my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Well, isn't it nice that they gave you a name?"

I blinked. It was Sensui. "How did you get my number?"

"Well, I tried to find some ID on you yesterday, but your phone was all there was, so I looked up your number as well, since I may need to contact you."

_Bullshit,_ I thought. "I did that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, Sniper."

"Sniper?"

"You hit him from a great distance, and you went unnoticed. Sounds like a sniper to me."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was crazy, but, why did I believe him? It didn't seem like I truly did anything bad, more like I just purified a tiny part of the world.

God, next thing you know I'll be hugging trees.

"Fine, Sniper, whatever. Why did you call me? And how did you know what I was watching?"

"I had no idea. I just called to tell you that it was on the news. And to give you a little apology gift."

"I tear Hallmark cards then feed them to dogs." I said bluntly, last thing I needed was to be stalked by some guy who hit me.

He seemed to find it amusing, he laughed. "It's a little better than that. Why don't you meet me at Central?"

The center of town, well, it was always full of people…

"Well...?" He asked.

"Fine. Be there at three. If I don't see you, though, don't expect me to stay."

"Very well, then." He chuckled. "Three." He hung up.

I looked at my phone as if it was responsible for everything. Well, this was strange. I supposedly killed somebody, after getting hit by a car and watching a tape that consisted of people and demons being tortured and/or killed. Now the guy who hit me seems to be stalking me.

Most people would tell their friends or their parents about that.

Well, my dad's dead, my mom would be glad if I died, and I have no actual friends.

Oh, wait, there's always my sister… but she's acting weird.

-

_**THE CENTER OF TOWN…**_

I looked around, he was nowhere in sight. There were so many families and guys in suits that it was nauseating. And each of them had a cell phone glued to their ear, so intent on hearing what other people had to say about the stupidest things; what someone was wearing, who broke up with who, what the newest fashions were going to be…

Damn, people, give it a rest, no one cares.

"Well, no sign of him." A voice spoke, catching me off guard.

I turned my head to my left; there was some kid, with blond hair and some big sad blue eyes. He looked like a puppy that got kicked a lot, just depressed and most likely borderline suicidal.

I'm staring at him, not good.

"No sign of who?" I asked, trying to make stuff up.

He jumped, startled by being spoken to, I guess. "Oh, some guy said for me to meet him here."

"Is this guy real tall and has a dot on his forehead?" I said. I might as well make use of my time here, even if it involves talking to some beaten-down kid.

"Yeah, he is." He sounded surprised. "You're here to meet Mr. Sensui?"

Okay, that's not weird. I couldn't help but smirk. "You too, eh?" I sat down. "What's he doing, recruiting new cult members?"

"I hope not."

"So, got a name, kid?"

He smiled a little. "I'm probably not much younger than you, ya know."

"I figured."

"I'm Kiyoshi Mitarai."

Kiyoshi? Sounded kind of weird, but it's not like my first name made anyone quiver in fear, either. "Kaname Hagiri."

"Hagiri? That's cool. Mr. Sensui didn't mention anyone else being here." He said thoughtfully. "I guess he talked to you after me?"

I took a few marbles out of my pocket and began tossing them, watching them gleam in the sunlight. "Doubt it; he didn't mention anyone to me, all he said that he had an apology gift for hitting me."

"He hit you?"

"Well, the other guy, Itsuki, hit me… with a Ford."

"Oh, they didn't get you too bad, did they?"

"My motorcycle is now in little pieces at a city dump somewhere. Which really sucks because I was saving money since I was ten for it."

He bit his lip. Apparently, the kid felt sorry for me. And the last thing I need is some bully magnet's pity. I tossed the marbles one more time and caught them all in midair. In the distance, I could hear an old clock make the same annoying noise three times.

"Well, he's not here." I stood back up. "Should've known it was just a little joke."

"Hey," Mitarai said, pointing. "Look."

'Hey, look.' Well, that's specific. I turned my head to see what he was talking about, and I could hear an engine roaring and coming closer… Sounded like a motorcycle… No way. A blue motorcycle came revving up to us, with a tall man on it wearing black.

"Is that him?" Mitarai asked.

"Hell, I don't care if that's him, I just want his ride."

The bike made several people jump out of its way, and several people were either yelling or raising their middle finger. He wasn't that good on the bike. If it was me, there'd be much more havoc.

And some stuff on fire, maybe some explosions.

He screeched to a stop in front of us and took the helmet off. The kid was right, it was Sensui. He had that same amused smirk on his face that he had when I met him yesterday. "Well, it's nice to see you both showed up. I was worried you wouldn't."

"No you weren't." I said hastily.

"No, I wasn't." He admitted. "But that hurts my feelings, Mr. Hagiri, after all, if you were to accept my proposition, I would like to make up for you motorcycle." He got off the bike and inclined his head towards it, a 'go ahead, it's yours' gesture.

"What proposition?" Mitarai asked, curious.

He smiled, "How about we go somewhere… more private? This place is too crowded, the park sounds convenient."

"…Fine." I looked at the kid. "Mitarai?"

"Alright."

-

"I'm getting tired of this little game of chase, Mr. Sensui." I said when we arrived at the park, mocking his and Mitarai's formality. "Do you really plan on telling us what's going on or not?"

He smirked again. "How would you like to get revenge on every single person who ever passed on injustice to you? You may not act like it, Mr. Hagiri, but I can plainly see that you're a 'tortured soul', if you know what I mean."

"Care to educate me?"

He looked at me and Mitarai, as if uncomfortable with the fact there were two people with him, instead of one, which made me think he wasn't new to the whole 'join me' ordeal. He just had no practice with more than one person.

"You two seem to have some problems at school, if I'm correct. I have seen firsthand the pain Mr. Mitarai goes through daily, being ruthlessly attacked by his fellow students. They use you as a punching bag; and the others consider it a spectator sport and watch, laughing at him as his hair turns red with his blood.

"And you, Mr. Hagiri," He said, "You're the rebel of your school, you don't belong at all. You have no social status to fall back on, have no true friends, and are considered a sort of trophy that several girls want to have. So they throw themselves at you, attempting to seduce you into submission, if it weren't for the fact that you refuse them, calling them out for what they really are: selfish materialistic fools who will do anything to come out on top. But you despise the attention, and choose to remain in the darkness, away from them all. And it tears you apart inside, the lack of belonging."

I couldn't help but stare at him wide-eyed. It was like he knew me all too well. Sure, I hated just about everyone, but no one ever really knew what was going on in my head before; not even me.

"And so," His face became more serious. "I bring my proposition to you both. Join me to cleanse the human race from their ways. The pain and sorrow they have brought to you both is only going to grow even worse until the point when you take a weapon to yourself."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mitarai make a shuffling movement to ensure that his wrists were covered by his sleeves.

"Humans are selfish beasts, with no sense of guilt. To find that you have certain… abilities to bring justice to them is something to hold in great reverence. They kill each other for the stupidest reasons, most often simply for money or because they want another to never leave them."

Mitarai looked at Sensui through his dazed blue eyes. "How are we supposed to do all this?"

Sensui chuckled, as if he had been waiting for the question. "Demons. Demons eager to take the human world and remove everyone from its existence. Itsuki and I are working on a way to open the tunnel, but we have a slight problem."

"And that would be…" I said, trying to sound skeptic. I wasn't about to admit it, but I was going to go along with the little plan. Whether Blondie was going to or not.

"A blockade. There's a barrier, a net that keeps the worlds separate. Weak demons can get through it with some effort, but the powerful ones are trapped. And the weak ones tend to be a bit of a nuisance. Perhaps you could use them for target practice, Mr. Hagiri."

Mitarai looked at me in confusion. I smirked. "Don't worry about it."

Sensui looked at Mitarai. "And your power is…interesting, to say the least. Amazing how your own weakness becomes a strength. Mixing your very own blood in water, as it has been done for years; only instead of them continuing to attack you, they are attacked."

"What?" I asked, if I was telekinetic, what the hell was this kid supposed to be?

"I can make water demons by mixing my blood with water." Mitarai said quietly. "The more blood, the bigger the demon."

"Ah." I muttered in understanding, distracted by two guys I saw walking by. One was wearing a Meiou High uniform and had long red hair. The other was ridiculously short, wearing all black except for the white sash around his neck; his hair was black too. The short one turned and glared at me for a moment, and then the red-head looked at him and said something disapproving before they continued walking.

I turned my attention back to Sensui, who was looking at the same guys, only with much more interest. He had the slightest grin on his face.

"I'll do it." Mitarai's voice was quiet, but it caught Sensui's attention, and mine. "They deserve it, right? Just tell me what to do."

"Count me in," I chuckled darkly. "A little mayhem never hurt me. Besides, if it gets me a bike and a nickname, why not?"

"Very well, then." Sensui said, handing me the key to the bike. He then turned to Mitarai and handed him what to me was obviously a knife wrapped up in cloth. "Brand new, I thought it would help a little more than the dull one you've been using."

"…Thanks." He said quietly, like he just came to terms with his place.

I already knew mine, and decided that a few games of darts would be an amusing way to take my power for a test drive.

-

_**A BAR… 11:30PM…**_

"That thing's gotta be magnetic!"

"Yeah, he's gotten every one of them a bull's-eye!"

"Can anyone beat this guy! I've already lost a hundred dollars betting on this stupid game!"

I smirked at the sound. Apparently, someone in there was good. Too bad I'm just about the best one in there; and who knows? Maybe the whole telekinesis deal could help me out a little.

Yeah, right.

I walked inside, snorting the smell of cigarette smoke out of my nostrils. The room was dimly lit, of course, except for selective places like over the bar counter and one pointing at the dartboard.

"Well, I thought you had abandoned us." The bartender, a kinda rough-looking guy who needed to shave said. I think his name was Tsuro, or some sort of 'Tsu' name.

"I thought the same thing." I muttered, fingering a marble in my pocket. You couldn't say I wasn't well-armed: I had ten marbles, eight die, and a pencil.

Not anything I'd get in trouble for having with me.

"So, this is the Hagiri guy people sad could thrash me?" I turned to see the source of the voice; he had on some regular jeans, some combat boots, and a dark green shirt. But that's not what made me stare. He had a jacket slung over his shoulder, red, with blue belts going across the neck. "The guy's not even old enough to drink!"

I narrowed my eyes. "So this guy has to be drunk in order to throw good?" I asked Tsuro. "Sad."

"'This guy' is named Sakihara." Tsuro said, cleaning a glass. "And he happens to be real good."

Sakihara smirked, "If you think you can beat me, go ahead."

I picked up a dart and aimed directly at Sakihara. "Tell you what, you win, you get my ride; I win, I get that jacket."

He looked cross-eyed at the dart for a moment, and then looked past me outside the door at my blue motorcycle. "That's a real expensive Kawasaki, and you're so willing to lose it?" He laughed. "Your funeral." He said, snatching the dart from my hand and throwing it dangerously close to the bull's-eye. "That's a warning shot."

I picked up another dart and threw it dead-on. "Funny thing about snipers, they don't fire warning shots."

His smirk faded away into a scowl. "Now it's for real." He threw another one, this time hitting the bull's-eye, barely. "Top that."

I sighed, looking at the darts he had been using. Personal ones, they had his name on them. I took a metal marble out of my pocket and put it close to the dart, which instantly pulled the marble to it.

"Magnetic darts." I said bluntly, cracking my neck. "You've been cheating against the guys here?"

"What's your point? They don't always hit." Sakihara smirked. "If I were you, I wouldn't go and call myself a sniper if your aim isn't dead-on. These magnets take care of that for me."

I cracked a smirk as I felt a strange throbbing feeling in the back of my head. The magnetic darts rose from the table they were resting on, and just as Sakihara's eyes widened in shock, they hit him in the arms, two in each. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the wall.

"It's a shame magnets don't help my aim, maybe it's because I wasn't thinking straight." I walked up to him picked tha jacket up off the floor. "How about we say I win?"

_Ka-click._

I turned my head slightly until I was practically staring into the barrel of a gun.

"You're not Hagiri; you're some sort of demon. Get out _now_." Tsuro said, finger close to trigger.

I held out a hand with a marble in the middle of it and flicked the marble at him in an all-too-quick motion, sending him flying into the other wall.

"I'm not a demon." I said, making my way towards the door. "You'll see real ones soon enough."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: Gotta love Sniper.

Falcon: It's too unrealistic, though, Snipe didn't kill anyone.

LL A.K.: Sure he did! The guy who was cheating on his wife, the one with the money.

Falcon: Oh… Anyways, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the transfers from other stories. And the people who saw this on that giant list of YYH fics and checked out LL A.K.'s other fics, too.

LL A.K.: I feel so popular. Too bad it's just a feeling. Anyways, thanks to **Yasashii-Yume, Raven Janarye Key Kaedae, Deus X Machina, Wind Kitty, Sesshoumaru01, silver-kyubi, rogueicephoenix, **and **Magus Black** for reviewing!


End file.
